


Tension

by jyusan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt muses about different touches. (post-S2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Established Kurt/Blaine, no actual infidelity.  
> (written for tvrealm@LJ's sexual tension challenge)

It’s present in their every touch – not that there is many, Kurt corrects himself rapidly, his own conscience eating him from the inside.

Everything regarding Sam is easy, he realizes after some time, everything but performing a duet in the solitude of the choir club together. They become great friends, months after they first spoke, but they ease into each other’s life like there is a hole to be filled, and Kurt wonders whether that handshake by the lockers was what created a Sam Evans shaped crater in his heart that was bound to get resolved after transforms and blazers.

*

On one Sunday afternoon they are staying in with Blaine, watching National Geographic together - his boyfriend beams at him when the commentary mentions baby penguins, and he forces a smile back. They’re sitting next to each other, Kurt is slightly leaning against Blaine, their shoulders touching, but it’s like the cold support of a pillar against the roof, measured and stable.

He remembers last Sunday, which he spent by the Evans, helping Sam baby sit. The four of them were huddled close on the sole double bed in the room as they watched some cartoon in the old TV. At one point the kids got bored and they started playfully wrestling, and to make Kurt involved Sam started tickling him, big and strong hands running all around his body and Kurt was shaking with laughter, twisting in the sheets, and as his back got flushed up against Sam’s chest his breath got stuck for a second – he waited for anxiety and nervousness to come, but it never reached him. Instead he found himself reveling in Sam’s warmth, his body wrapped all around him. He felt the other boy’s breath on his hair, his laugh vibrating through his body and into his. He grabbed Sam’s hand and pressed it close to his chest, sealing their embrace, and if his friend felt uncomfortable he didn’t say a single thing. They lied there for minutes or hours, he can’t remember anymore – Kurt was waiting for his pounding heart to calm down, for the warmness to settle from burning his body, for his nerves to stop fixating on the sensations wherever Sam’s body came in contact with his. He was clutching at Sam’s hand like at a lifeline, like at the bungee jumping rope that let him fall but will inevitable pull him back up again.

His breathing eased after a time, his thoughts carefully ushered away for a later time and he managed to pull away from his friend, who remained lying on the bed, looking up at him with open and curious eyes.

„You’ll pay for ruffling my hair” Kurt said easily, feeling carefree after the tension leaving his body. Sam just smiled up at him, playful and coy, and thankfully or not his siblings chose that very moment to pop up between them.

*

It was like a click, Kurt muses, the click of and old lamp flickering to light, showing his life in and old-new light. He thinks back to their first handshake, his reassuring pat on Sam’s arm – it was such a bold move on a new hot unknown guy he just met, but it felt so right. He remembers talking in the showers, and for a moment he wonders how he could forget it at all – the flirting, the tension of the whole situation, and the slowly falling droplets of water his eyes shouldn’t have followed but still did. It’s all coming back to him in a rush now and it changes his morning routine completely. The restrictive red and blue ties of Dalton turn into the deep greens of Sam Evans’ eyes and the pinkness of his full lips, their lingering touches outside the motel room earn a new meaning, and instead of ignoring the slight twinges of electricity that happened all too many times, he is now trying to recall all of them and feel them through his memories again.

*

But it’s Blaine he says goodbye to now, hugging and kissing briefly under his door. Sam Evans is his best friend and undetermined sexuality or not, at the end of the day all his thoughts are deemed inappropriate.

 _Still_ , he thinks as he pulls up in front of the motel the next day, _baby penguins be damned_.


End file.
